Remember Me?
by GhostlyOne
Summary: Its been years since Harry was sent back to the Muggle world and Hermione left as well, witht the threat of Voldemort gone everyone can return to their normal lives right?Then what is all this business with a mysterious person is he good or evil?
1. The Start of Something

It was midnight according to the clock on Will's night stand he got out of bed and look out the window with unseeing eyes. His birthday was just another reminder of a dream that had woken him up that made no sense at all. Sometimes he felt that he didn't belong that there was something hidden in his past.

When his alarm rang he stopped that rather depressing train of thought and got ready for school. Today finally he would be done with graduate school and accept the job offer that a huge company had offered him last year when they saw how much talent he had. At seven thirty he got in his car and drove to school. As he got out he saw his girlfriend Hermione and sneaked up behind her and said guess who?

Mione turned around and saw her boyfriend Will and said wow Will what a surprise I thought you got lost on the way to school. Will laughed nah I couldn't miss today I mean today is graduation. Mione said I still don't know how you managed to graduate on time considering your track record. Then the PA system came to life and said will all graduates please report to the main auditorium the ceremony is about to begin. Will said well that's our cue let's go and graduate.

Hermione fidgeted throughout the entire time of anticipating when they would call her name. It was hard to believe that the only reason that she joined the college was to get herself up to date with the Muggle happenings.

To her absolute surprise she found her first love at this school. Even if sometimes she was reminded of Harry who was her best friend. She had always regretted agreeing to the decision of letting Harry go back to the other world because they didn't think he would be able to handle the stress that would come once the wizarding world knew that he had defeated Voldemort once and for all and his deatheaters had died with him.

But after today she had the choice of either staying in the Muggle world or go back. Hermione then snapped back when she felt someone lightly shake her, when she looked up she saw the brilliant green eyes of her boyfriend William Walker. She then noticed that the ceremony was almost over and coming up to the part where the diplomas were to be handed out and she half dragged her boyfriend to the proper order in the line.

She reminded herself this was not the time for her to be thinking of other things. After all she was valedictorian and had to give her prepared speech. She would think about her choice later.

Will noticed that Hermione was rather preoccupied and chalked it up to nerves with her speech. After the graduation he would take her out to dinner then up to meet her parents and then to see his parents to make everything official to the parents.

But he was glad that he had found Hermione she was the only one able to keep him on track after practically failing the first and second term of school. As he told everyone she was the best thing that happened to him and he hoped that she was there to stay because he wasn't sure if he could stand losing her. Then his ears perked up he heard next up is William Walker.

When he got on the stage his old professor of psychology smiled warmly at him before shaking hands and when he looked into the crowd he saw his parents sitting and looking up at him proudly and with that he marched offstage. He then sat with his graduating classmates.

After the ceremony when Will saw some of his friends he went to catch up as Hermione went to do the same when she saw someone that she never expected. As she slowly walked up to them one of them said hello Ms. Granger congratulations. She looked around her and saw her former headmaster, Professor Dumbledore with him stood the Weasleys, Remus Lupin, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

Then at that very moment Will walked up to her and said hey Mione, oh who are these people friends of yours? Hermione turned and smiled at him and introduced them to William Walker. But to her relief to avoid an awkward moment Will was called away to his parents and with a quick kiss and a see ya later he walked away. When she turned back to her former teachers they gave her a portkey and everyone held it and they disappeared after a disillusion spell was cast.

Without a doubt they came out in Dumbledore's office, when she finally got her surroundings she expected questions and sure enough there were questions fired at her.

From Ron she was asked the question on everyone's mind who was that? Hermione answered that was William James Walker my boyfriend I meet him last year and we have been going out for about a year and a half. He is the youngest son of Steven and Anna Walker.

Ron Weasley was rising up in the Ministry he was close to the position that he wanted in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Then tragedy struck his best friend Harry Potter was going to be sent back to the Muggle world without his memory of the Wizarding World.

At the time he was still trying to recover from the physical, mental and emotional scars of the Final battle which had hung over Harry's head for his entire life so he agreed to the plan how he regretted that decision. A year later he was going out with his other best friend

Hermione Granger when one day for no reason at all she broke up with him and severed all ties with the Wizarding world and went back to the Muggle world. Ron's life had come apart to the seams his two best friends were gone, for a long time he wallowed in depression then he seemed to get better and started fresh he got more friends and pretended nothing was wrong and became a workaholic.

Two months later he got promoted to the Head of his department. But he always felt that something was missing in his life he missed those days when the golden trio was together. When Dumbledore came to him unexpectedly one morning and told him to call in sick they were going to Hermione's graduation. When he heard those words he couldn't write and send the owl fast enough.

He was going to do everything in his power to make her return if not ask her why she had left and left him reeling at the confusion. When his mother heard she wanted to come, Ginny, Fred and George wanted to come also. Professor Dumbledore put a Disillusion spell on them and apparated them to the college that he had found where Hermione was attending school.

To Ron the ceremony took forever since Dumbledore made it clear that they were to speak to her after the ceremony. When she saw them she was shocked as she got closer Ron saw that there was a glow around her and she looked more beautiful than ever. As she drew even closer she acknowledged each of them in turn.

When Ron decided to stop standing around and hug her, another guy walked over and started talking to her and she introduced everyone with one of his arms wrapped around her waist. Then someone called to him and he kissed her and left. In Ron's mind he kept replaying the image and the words that this Will kissed the girl he loved.

Without a word Dumbledore held out a deflated balloon Ron knew that this was the portkey to take them back to Hogwarts. He reached out and then so did she. In Dumbledore's office when everyone was comfortable he asked the question plaguing him mind who was that guy. To his horror she smiled a bit and said that he was William James Walker her boyfriend whom she met last year and they were dating.

As everyone was processing that information Minerva and Severus turned to Dumbledore they said Albus was that Harry? Albus smiled slightly and with a twinkle in his eye said oh so you did noticed the likeliness between Hermione's boyfriend to the one and only Harry Potter.

Severus snorted and Minerva asked him how was it that Hermione had met this boy was. Albus told them I haven't the faintest idea I think it is destiny. As Minerva was about to ask another question Hermione stood up and said I have to get back Will, will be wondering where I am.

With a slight laugh she apparated without a wand to the shock of everyone sitting there. Dumbledore then ordered Ron and Fred as George was to look after the shop when they were gone to follow her and look up Will. With two almost inaudible pops they were gone as well.

After Will's parents congratulated him and exacted a promise to have dinner at their house that night they left. Before he could look for Hermione his older brother and sister congratulated him also and teased him as they always did for being the baby of the family.

When he finally got them to go away he noticed that Hermione had been watching them he walked over and kissed her lightly and asked her where she went. She gave him a rather vague answer but he decided not to push it. So they walked out to his car and she got in and they were going to a fancy restaurant but they were very preoccupied with each other that they did not see the scowling man watching them.

During the ride to the restaurant Will and Hermione were discussing plans about what they would do now that they were finished with school. As they were discussing options Will mentioned that a company had scouted him for a job as a head to a major department, when things turned to Hermione he noticed that she kept avoiding the question or just leaving her options open but she would probably like to be a teacher or a something like that

When Hermione and Will arrived at the restaurant they were shown to the best table for they had made the reservation under his father's name and he was friends with the staff having dined there a lot.

What the couple didn't notice was that a man was sitting with them in the empty chair at their table but they couldn't see him. He was monitoring the conversation and several times he took out his wand and was about to hex the unsuspecting guy when he restrained himself.

After that surprising meeting between her and her former teachers she kept debating whether or not she should tell him that she was a witch or the fact that she had to decide whether or not to stay there with him or go back. When it grew darker Will paid the bill and led her outside to his car.

As they were driving back to her parents house the two were silent leaving Ron with an unhampered view of the two. Will was tall about six feet he had messy sun bleached blond hair, deep green eyes, he had a stereo-typical California boy down with his athletic body build and cheerful yet relaxed deposition .Hermione on the other hand was thin but not stick thin body her bushy brown hair had turned to natural light brown ringlets with just a hint of strawberry blond highlights, her eyes were light hazel laced with amber tints.

Will broke the silence by asking her what's the matter Mione? She smiled and shook her head nothings wrong its just that those people that you saw today they were a big part of my past and they want me to go back with them but I'm not sure I want to. Will smiled and said don't worry Mione you don't have to do what you don't want and I'll be here cheering you on.

Hermione thought to herself if only you knew what you were I wouldn't have to do this. I ran away because everything reminded me of Harry and now you found me reminding me so much of him. I always wondered if he had a normal life what would have happened to him, now I wish I got to know a smart prankster with a lot of the school female population crushing him that is the way Will is now.

Probably if Remus was here he would say that Will reminds him of how James acted as a kid at Hogwarts. But now I have to make this decision you or the other world. Ron watched the scene as a dispassionate bystander but he thought that her choice would be simple just put a memory charm on the guy he'll forget and you get to go back.

As they arrived at her house her mom and step dad were there to welcome them and when Will officially asked if she could take her out they nodded approvingly. After some chatter as she went to pick out some things to take to Will's flat from her room.

When she got there she saw Ron she was about to yell at him for coming here. But he asked her to hear him out, he said Hermione I want you to come back to the Wizarding World what do you have here except that guy downstairs just put a memory charm on him he won't remember a thing then you can come back with me. She sighed and said Ron you just don't get it do you.

I love Will I can't just leave him he helped me through some tough times that you weren't even there for me when my dad died or when my mom remarried. It's the little things that make him so special to me and we have a history that I don't want to lose. So tell me Ron what's your real reason that you want me to go back with you?

Ron stared at her did she know he was surprised that she would even ask him that. Did he want to tell her the truth or lie to her, as he was thinking he noticed that she was packing her stuff he asked her where are you going? I'm staying with Will for now she said.

He sputtered how...how do you know that he isn't a Death eater? Hermione laughed Will a death eater I highly doubt that first off being Voldemort's dead and his death eaters with him so you still haven't answered my question well...?

Ron finally blurted out I want you to come back because I need you with me to support me, when we broke up you said that it wasn't right dating me, I knew that you always would love Harry and do everything to protect him so I backed off. So why are you dating this guy don't you love Harry anymore? Were you just trying to get away from me?

Hermione stared at Ron making him look away in a soft tone laced with venom she said is that how you think I am yes it's true I loved Harry but isn't it time I moved on am I not allowed that? Will is an exceptional guy even before you know him you judge him how are you different from the prejudice between pureblood and muggle-born. Wasn't it you that always denounced them yet you show that same prejudice against him?

As she turned away she heard Will's voice Hermione is everything alright your mom sent me up here to see what's taking so long. Hermione turned and saw him at the doorway to her room and relief broke through her. She said oh everything's ok also have you met Ron?

Ron didn't have time to disappear so he had to shake Will's hand and force a smile at the face of his best friend's boyfriend. Hermione continued packing and then suddenly she turned and said that she was done. As she was pulling the suitcase along Ron kept trying to stop her until she finally got annoyed and was about to hex him with the bit of wandless magic that she knew when before her eyes Ron turned rigid and then levitated and thrown against the wall.

She gasped she didn't do that she turned and looked at Will and he looked shocked for a moment he looked like he was trying to remember but it soon disappeared. Then Will murmured something and a glowing ball appeared next to Ron with that he picked up her suitcase and walked down the stairs after her.

To Hermione Will didn't look surprised as she expected him to be but confusion written in his eyes. With a absentminded goodbye to her mom and step dad Hermione head was spinning with all the strange happenings that had surrounded her boyfriend Will as she thought about it ever since she started dating him he had toned down the pranks with his friends and actually got through his classes with the highest grades but there were always unexplained circumstances that always happened.

As she turned to look at Will he looked deep in thought and she didn't want to bother him. She wanted to answer his questions but the entire wizarding community was not to say anything should they happen to meet him. Hermione knew him and it hurt that she was not able to share her secrets with him even the ones concerning him.

She sighed she would have to go back for the permission. She was startled out of her reverie when the jingle of her cell phone began it was her best friend and roommate to tell her about the graduation.

As she was talking on the phone the light rain that was falling began to get harder and harder, Will slowed the car down so as not to slip and risk an accident. When they were almost at Will's flat the car suddenly gave a sharp wrench and the car sped off-road.

As the car slide off-road the only thing that came to Will's mind was to protect Mione. When they were about to crash Will gave up trying to maneuver the car and pulled Hermione to him to try and protect her. The last thing he remembered was Hermione saying to him that he was going to be alright and that she was getting help.

Hermione was still in shock right before the car crashed Will pulled her to him and tried to protect her. She lost consciousness from the vibration of the crash when she came to she had a few minor scratches but Will was unconscious and suffered many injuries.

As she was trying to get her purse out to reach for her cell phone and then Will looked up with dazed and unfocused eyes. She reassured him that he was going to be alright but she wasn't so sure herself. When she called for an ambulance they said they will be there as soon as possible. In about five minutes the ambulance came blaring down the highway.

As Hermione watched on the paramedics loaded up Will into the stretcher after she had called a tow truck for the car. On the way to the emergency room she called Will's parents to tell them about the accident, they said that they would meet at the hospital. As they came up to the hospital emergency room they rushed Will into surgery to try and stabilize him.

When his parents got there they found Hermione pacing in the waiting room once they reassured her that they didn't blame her one bit that these were just things that happened. They forced her to sit and have some coffee to calm her down.

Two hours later the doctor came out of the ER and said that they did everything that they could but he is still in critical condition and needs to be in the ICU ward for the time being. There was little chance for full recovery, with this Hermione almost fell but was caught by her step dad who had come to wait with her. When Nicolas and Julie finally persuaded her to go home and get some rest she walked out of the hospital in a daze.

She walked into a nearby alley and apparated the second time she did magic without a wand in four years. Hermione didn't even know where she was going until she opened her eyes to find herself at the Burrow. As she collapsed on a chair Mrs. Weasley noticed that she was there and how tired she was, she immediately gave her a pepper-up potion and some food to eat.

But Hermione wasn't hungry as soon as the pepper-up potion took effect she asked Mrs. Weasley where Ginny was. She said why dear Ginny is with Draco and they are on their way here to have dinner so why don't you wait here, they'll be here soon.

Also why don't you lie down in Ginny's room for a bit you look rather tired? With a mumbled thanks she walked slowly up the stairs not noticing that Mrs. Weasley was looking at her concernedly before turning back to supervise the cooking.

Are you ready yet Draco? Mum is going to get worried that we aren't there yet for dinner. Ginny looked at her husband Draco as he was wrapping up the last of the day's work. Draco said I'm almost done and we are not going to be late you always overestimate the time. He smiled at her to take the sting out of the words; Ginny sighed and sat on the couch that was put in his office.

She kept checking the time and then finally decided to drag her husband away from his work or else they would be here all night. So she took out her wand, but Draco noticing this quickly closed his book and smiled cheekily at her all done. The both of them walked out of the office and held hands as they walked to the apparation point.

They nodded goodbye to people they knew and soon enough they were home. Ginny, is that you dear Hermione stopped by today she said that she needed to speak with you, she's in your room I think she might be asleep she seemed rather tired this was said by Mrs. Weasley as she supervised several things at once. Ginny gave a look of surprise at Draco at Hermione reappearing since her surprise departure from Hogwarts the other day.

Ginny walked up to her room with Draco following at her heels, when she pushed open the door they found that Hermione had collapsed of exhaustion on her chair apparently being too tired to make it any further. Ginny took out her wand and levitated Hermione onto her bed, it was clear that she was tired and all the questions could wait.

Before they could leave Draco took out a vial of pepper up that he probably summoned from his private store and told her to give it to Hermione. She woke her friend up and gave her the potion, it took effect immediately and Hermione began telling her the story. When Hermione was finished telling her the story Ginny was speechless at what she waited her to do, Hermione wanted her to help her boyfriend Will.

She said but Mione Will is a muggle don't you think it will be hard to explain to him what happened? To her surprise Hermione laughed she said Ginny that's the best part Will is not the same as regular muggles I think he did wandless magic just before the accident. Isn't that right that strange magical occurrences have been happening around Will Draco?

Draco looked uncomfortable as she turned accusing eyes at her husband. Draco looked away and said that yes he knew he just didn't understand what was happening and that they weren't sure where everything was coming from.

Hermione sighed and said can you two save this for later my boyfriends' life hangs in the balance and also the two of you can't repeat anything you have heard in here to anyone until this is all sorted out ok? Now let's get a move on it. Ginny and Draco nodded then took hold of the portkey that Hermione just made.

Ron woke up he felt terrible where was he the last thing he remembered was that he was trying to get Hermione not to go with that guy Will and as soon as she took out her wand he became rigid then a huge force threw him against the wall.

He thought to himself that he needed to report back to the headmaster when his headache threatened to split open his head. That's when his hand knocked against something when he picked it up he recognized it as a headache potion mixed with a numbing pain potion. Thinking that Hermione made it he drank it, it tasted horrible but it did the trick and he got up to look for Hermione to see if she was still there.

After a thorough inspection told him that she had left already he apparated home with the intention of going to Hogwarts. When he got home dinner was being served so he sat down, but to his surprise his mum said to him Ron go upstairs and tell your sister, Draco and Hermione its time for dinner. Ron almost choked and he dropped his fork on his plate and raced upstairs to his sister's room.

When he pushed open the door he didn't see anyone but he did see note saying:

Dear Mum,

Me, Draco and Hermione have to do some Healer business we'll be back as soon as possible. Don't worry about us we are going to some Muggle hospital.

Ginny

As he brought the note downstairs to his mum he wondered what could be such a big problem that they leave with almost no warning at all and to a Muggle hospital no less. When his mum read the note she said that at least they should have had some dinner first, he on the other hand ate his dinner very quickly then excused himself saying that he had Order business to attend to tonight. He went over to the fireplace took some floo powder and threw it I the fire Hogwarts Dumbledore's office. He stepped in and was gone.

Dinner having just come and gone Prof. Dumbledore was talking with the other professors about the classes, when he was alerted that Ron Weasley was waiting in his office to speak with him. He excused himself and asked that Prof. McGonagall and Snape to please come with him. To save time they took one of the secret passages right outside the Great Hall that led them right outside the office.

As they walked through the door Ron acknowledged them before saying you remember that guy Will that was with Hermione at her graduation? Well I followed them and to tell you the truth he reminds me of Harry and how he had this "hero-complex" well he seems to have it as well. It was the strangest thing I was trying to convince Hermione to come with me, I guess I was being too provoking but right before she lost her temper to hex me I got thrown against the wall and I blacked out. I know that Hermione didn't do that and the only other person was Will that was in range of me.

It seems he might be a wizard. Then when I got home I found out that she was at my house the FIRST time in four years, and she somehow managed to get Ginny and Draco to go with her to a muggle hospital. There is something fishy about this Will character and his green eyes they look so familiar for some reason but I just can't place from who.

So Profs. what do you think; do you think that he is someone we need to shadow in his movements? Prof. Dumbledore looked around at the room and said to Ron thank you for telling us this but I'll need to discuss this with the rest of the Order before we take any action. With this Ron had to be satisfied then he excused himself and took some floo powder disappeared into the fire.

Prof. Dumbledore cast a silencing charm on the room and said Minerva, Severus I haven't told anyone this but you remember when we sent Harry back to the Muggle world? No one was supposed to know who he was going to end up as like his physical description, age, background everything was classified top secret but one of my contacts within the Department of Mysteries thought that it would be best if I was privy to some of the information like his physical description and his background should the need arise that we would contact him again.

But I didn't know who he was exactly and where he was placed. I knew that he would show signs of accidental magic. Severus interrupted Albus can you please get to the point, what does this new character have to Potter. Albus said well you've hit on it I highly think that William Walker is Harry Potter, like the accidental magic and the coincidental meeting of Ms. Granger and him.

I also happen to know that everything about him was changed except his eyes that couldn't be changed for some reason and his hair style. I think this was because of they were the last two physical traits of the wizarding world. Minerva and Severus looked at him in shock but before they could say anything the fireplace flickered again and this time Ginny came out she said Professor we need your help Will is in terrible condition not even my magic could help him.

Prof. Dumbledore got up and asked her where he was she told him and the four apparated out and into a muggle hospital.With the disillusionment spell in place the three professors were able to get to the ICU room where Will was staying at.

There they found Hermione red-eyed and pacing, Draco was trying to get her to eat something or at least sit down, and two other people that were to be Will's parents. Ginny apparated out next to Prof. Dumbledore and said Will is in pretty bad condition what should we do with him? He's a muggle and there are too many people monitoring everything to wipe.

That's why I came to get you since these injuries that he has could even take magic some time to heal. Prof. Dumbledore put on the sterilized uniform and walked into the room. He looked over the young man lying there in a near coma state, as he was checking his condition Will jerked around and then a blinding white glow permeated the room, Prof. Dumbledore understanding that this was not normal blanked the monitors and erected a barrier to stop any muggle intrusion.

When everything was normal again the monitors came back on and to his surprise Will had not a single scratch on him. Then Will woke up he said to the surprised Prof Excuse me for asking but who are you and what happened to me?

Will felt like he was floating when he heard a voice talking to him it said hello Will it's been some time since I've heard you. Will was confused who was that voice and why did it sound so familiar, the voice continued of course I sound familiar I am you, except I am the person that holds the key to a set of forgotten memories. I think that this accident shows that your memories should not be kept from you.

First of all my name is… Will… don't lose consciousness the ambulance is going to be here…His girlfriend Hermione's voice faded away and he was eager to hear who was he. Will you should go back your girlfriend is worried about you I will tell you later, I've waited five years I can wait a bit more. Reluctantly Will opened his eyes again and saw his girlfriend's face come into view. He tried to smile at her to reassure her but it hurt for him to do anything. Hermione was saying Will we're at the hospital and you'll have to go through surgery I'll call your parents to ask them what to do whether or not to allow it ok?

Then Will said in a low whisper to allow the surgery he could do that since he had already turned eighteen, with just that he lost consciousness again still holding Hermione's hand. The last thing he heard was the paramedic saying to let him sleep to numb the pain.

Will are you ready to know who you really are? There is a big secret that a select group people know about and even less know who you really are. So it's your call do you want to know or not? Will didn't hesitate he wanted to know he said yes, the voice went on as it went on though it began to take shape a youngish man with messy black hair and intense green eyes.

In other words this guy looked similar to him with differences. Hello Will I am supposedly the keeper of the lost memories, he laughed that's funny since these memories are of me and you. I am you but my name is Harry James Potter, I am a wizard and no don't laugh its true when I was born I was part of a prophecy that I had to kill this evil wizard named Voldemort who killed many people like my parents Lily and James Potter.

But when I went to this school to train I ended up with a lot of enemies and friends. But right after my graduation ceremony before I turned eighteen he attacked my school.

There I had to put up with deaths of everyone I knew my godfather, my parents, my classmates. They all gave me strength to get through this alive for according to the prophecy I was to kill or be killed, I faced him and to my amazement I broke through everything he had and defeated him.

Do you know what my last conscious thought as a wizard was? I was free, finally free to live my own life and be a normal kid again but I guess that wasn't to be the wizards tried to erase my memory but I held on I sealed up the memories so that I could release when it was time.

But I now became you William James Walker the youngest son of Steven and Anna Walker, boyfriend to Hermione Granger, graduate from college and out on my own as a muggle. See this is my sad story you don't have to tell me yours I know it. Now that you know this story there are wizards who can read minds so I have to help you block them out, but I can't do anything correctly until you are healed so let me heal you because it will take forever the normal way.

For now don't tell anyone! Will nodded and let Harry merge with his physical body to heal him. When he was done Will opened his eyes to see a strange man staring at him puzzled, he said who are you and what am I doing here? He heard Harry say to him, this guy's a wizard don't look directly at his eyes unless necessary he can look into your mind that way I'll give him normal memories if he tries to mind read you.

Ron paced impatiently for Ginny to come home, when it struck a quarter past nine he heard two pops in the living room. He walked into the room and heard

Ginny and Draco have a whispered conversation he caught that words Hermione…odd…Will…boyfriend…Fidelius Charm.

Then Draco nudged Ginny as he saw Ron watching them. Ron turned red before asking them why they went to the hospital with Hermione. Ginny looked at him and said I can't tell you that it's confidential information to even require Fidelius Charm. Oops I've said too much. Then they went to look for Mrs. Weasley and leaving Ron to think about the strange happenings surrounding this Will.

Ron smacked himself on the head why didn't I think of this earlier I can just get access to the Records Archive I'll just go look him up if there is anything significant about him. He quickly apparated to the Ministry and went to the Records Department and was stopped by the head as he was searching through the database.

The head was a young woman named Kathryna ha ha you are in my story who was watching over the security ever since the infiltration of a spell intended to destroy the archive. She walked slowly up to him and said hello Mr. Weasley unless you are the intern for the Cabinet and getting coffee from the break room which is on the fourth floor you shouldn't be here.

She paused this man was so stubborn he did not even acknowledge her speaking with him. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell under her breath, before Ron knew what was happening he couldn't move and was hanging in the air.

He looked wildly for his attacker and then a voice spoke with him from below he twisted his head to look at the woman. She said I'll begin again hello Mr. Weasley my name is Kathryna I am the head of this department why… are… you… here… demanding… complete access? As he thought wildly for an excuse, the woman nodded slowly and then with her hand outstretched waved him to the door and to his complete surprise he flew out the door as soon as he was out the doors slammed shut he crashed into the opposite wall and he was able to move again.

Something told him not to touch the doors for there was probably a charm against unwanted intruders. Damn it he muttered as he stalked away to his office for not being able to see Will's records and for letting people see him getting caught off guard by a woman and he tried to avoid the snickering coming from his colleagues.

Ron thought to himself that he had to think of another plan to find the information he wanted. As he thought about it the Ministry was out, Ginny and Draco were out and mostly other places wouldn't know and he knew that the Order would probably not give him it either. He took out a pad and started jotting down notes then everything clicked there it was...

Kathyrna immediately after she had banished Ron from the archive contacted Dumbledore to report his peculiar behavior. But also she knew that he wouldn't tell her anything because she was not exclusively in the Order so she would only know what pertained to her. She had to call a few of her contacts to brief her on the situation with the wizarding world.

As she listened even though the threat of eminent evil was gone there was much corruption and disorder in the government. To no surprise Dumbledore was trying to correct this problem by trying to get the Golden Trio together, they were the saviors of the wizarding world. She thought to herself meddling old fool true the Golden Trio were famous and could fix many problems but what about afterwards.

Dumbledore probably wanted to pull the strings in the background, like Fudge and when they were no longer allied they dropped him faster than a hot potato. But Dumbledore was not all at fault Fudge became power-hungry, Voldemort destroyed the social order and chaos.

Only Harry Potter the boy who lived had to carry the burden of the world so it seemed. He had to kill Voldemort but along the way many people were dying. She felt sorry for the poor boy he had to endure many trials and tribulations and when he triumphed they had him wiped and put in the other world.

When Will finally regained consciousness after two weeks Hermione was relieved that nothing major was wrong with him. But there was still that unexplained flash that blinded everyone and magically healed him. For now everyone would have to help him recuperate from the ordeal. Even though he was healed he had to relearn how to move his left hand and right leg.

Even now there were still some memories that he had lost the doctor said that it was probably very mild amnesia and the memories should come back after time. She should go home and try to get some rest as everyone kept pressing her about so finally she gave in. As she walked out of the hospital she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and as she tripped on the steps someone caught her she looked up to see Will, he said Mione always so clumsy I can't even leave you alone for a little bit can I.

She laughed at the normality of the situation and she threw her arms around him and hugged him crying. He said don't worry about it I'm fine now according to everyone you have been doing everything nonstop since I woke up and I just got off the phone with the travel agency you're going on vacation to see your family. As she tried to say that she didn't want to go he shook his head and said no you are definitely going you need a vacation and some of my lost memories I have to regain by myself.

I want you to go on vacation and come back relaxed and to be my girlfriend again ok deal? With a wiggle of his eyebrows he said here I'll give you one better I'll get an extra ticket now you can go with anyone you like just not with a potential boyfriend material, with a boyish grin he put his hand out and Hermione laughed knowing that she had been too stressed out lately and nodded her head.

Will smiled ok then it's settled you leave tomorrow on the private jet at the airport, I'll drive you there and with that he walked her toward her car and saw her off. Will murmured to himself there Harry now you can get your life back in order, Harry said thanks Will I appreciate it and I don't like seeing Hermione worried and upset.

Will woke up after another disturbing set of dreams that Harry had given him. As he was pretending to be asleep when the doctor came in he knew that they had mild amnesia but he knew better, it was that he had a whole new stack of memories that replaced the fake ones that people had put in his head. From Harry he was also learning back the magic and now since he was not wholly a part of either world he and Harry were melding together and becoming one person.

For the most part when he woke up he wanted to see Mione since she was part of both his worlds. The magic and the muggle, from Harry he learned that she was a witch and his best friend from Hogwarts and with Ron they had been the Golden Trio as Harry was analyzing recent encounters with Ron he was confused because Ron had never acted like this.

Will basically had to relearn everything about himself as a wizard and to sift out the fake memories that other wizards had put in his head. Will had regained most of Harry's skills and therefore was able to use wandless magic.

A few hours later he was discharged and refused a ride from his family saying he wanted to walk. When he was sure that they all had left he even used the magic sight that Harry taught him to use to search for wizards even those that were hidden or disguised. He apparated as close to the wizarding world in England as possible and not be detected.

He walked into The Leaky Cauldron and with a friendly hello to the bartender asked how he was to get to Diagon Alley giving the excuse that he was an American wizard who was looking to replenish his supplies. The bartender happily obliged and showed him how to get there though he knew thanks once again to Harry, but it would be suspicious if an unknown wizard just walked straight to the back. Harry was almost certain that Tom was either informant or even a part of the Order.

As Will walked nonchalantly down toward Gringotts he was inwardly in awe of the hidden world that stayed hidden for so long. When they got to the bank Will marveled about the bank and then about the efficiency of the goblins who controlled the bank. As they walked up to a teller Will asked to see the manager of the bank there were some transactions that needed to be taken care of privately.

The goblin quickly got the manager and as he was sitting down the manager, he said so what do you need? Will murmured the spell Swirtis which allowed Harry to speak and interact as himself through Will. Harry said don't you recognize me Griphook I'm Harry Potter and I need access to my vaults…

Hermione was packing her suitcase when her roommate Anna walked into her room she said I'm all packed aren't you done yet? Hermione said Anna you are so impatient and maybe I shouldn't have given you that extra ticket. Anna said no Hermione here I'll behave but aren't you a bit anxious to go on the private jet to a resort that magazines say are the top of the top, think of the expenses.

Hermione sighed she said yeah I know except Will made me go he said I need to relax I guess I have been very stressed out and uptight lately. Anna said it must be nice to have such a caring boyfriend and being handsome and rich isn't too horrible. Hermione laughed then they heard a car horn beak outside.

Hermione packed the rest of her stuff inside her suitcase but as she was closing it, it wouldn't close all the way finally she muttered one of the wandless magic spells she knew capmoc then everything shrunk down to a manageable size. When she walked outside she was amazed at the limo parked outside, Anna was already inside when she scrolled the tinted window down Hermione could hear the music thumping from the sound system.

All of a sudden someone said behind her surprised she jumped a foot and then she hit Will on the shoulder that's not nice she said scaring me half to death. He grinned at her and motioned for her to get in he opened the door for her then to her complete surprise he closed the door then walked to the driver's seat then got in and prepared to drive. Will what are you doing?

You don't even know the way to the airport let the poor man drive, Will turned around how did you know the driver was here? She laughed easy when you got into the car there was a little wait then someone shifted over. Will smiled that boyish grin and said fine you got me sorry Oliver here's your job back. Oliver smiled and said no problem young master just doing my job.

As Will was seeing Hermione and Anna off onto their trip he planted a magical tracking device that he had seen at the local magical electronics store he had seen. But even as he was conducting his normal affairs Harry was telling him off his plans and all they needed to do.

When the plane took off he went straight to the men's bathroom then he muttered celavi then apparated back to Diagon Alley. He went into the Leaky Cauldron and sat down at one of the free tables as soon as he did Tom came and gave him his usual order. As he sat down he noticed a group of people who were drunk and so Will kept an eye on them.

When the hour grew late almost everyone was gone except him and the group of drunken people, but he had something to pass his time he had brought his magical laptop charmed to look like a regular one to finish up his proposal for work. Just as he was done he heard one person say hey that looks like an easy target lets get him he probably won't even know until we attack him.

He quickly conjured up a rather mild shield spell that would get stronger if it keeps getting hit. Will like this spell because since Harry had invented this spell it would work to his advantage as not to fatigue him if he just left it on. A big burly guy came over with the explicit purpose of a fight took out his wand and headed in Will's direction.

When he hit the shield he couldn't understand what hit him so he kept on going. Finally with one big shove he ran straight at the shield and was thrown back against the wall where he was knocked out cold. One of the guy's friends started cursing and throwing curses at him but it just kept bouncing off and hitting him.

Finally a fairly smart fellow figured out the shield and then just threw insults at him, he couldn't take it anymore he closed his laptop and but it in the special carrier and put on his jacket.

He turned around and the man was freaked because he saw flashing green eyes behind the brown. But he stood his ground one by one his friends came to they stood behind him in a defensive way.

Will just melted the carrier into his jacket then strolled to the door. At the door the men threw curses, jinxs and spells at him, by now he had taken off the shield yet he still dodged everything with ease, and then came the barrage of spells that caught the men off guard because they thought they won. Will left and when Tom came back in he found 6 men lying on the floor he supposed they were drunk until he saw the telltale signs of a fight.

Will walked out back to go to Diagon Alley when he got there he went straight to Ollivander's to get another wand because Harry wasn't even sure where his was. On the way there Harry was congratulating Will on his spectacular performance and he was sure the merging of the two of them would be smooth. Will felt a sense of pride having the greatest wizard to tell him that even if it was himself.

As he walked into Ollivander's he sensed that Harry was shielding his brain from intrusion as Mr. Ollivander came to the front they went through many wands and incidentally they came upon Harry's own wand and when they tried it out it worked, as he was paying Mr. Ollivander said it was very curious that the wand that had chosen him had once belonged to the greatest wizard of the time who had defeated Voldemort and with that gave him a strange look and said we'll be expecting great things from you like your wand's predecessor.

When Will walked out his sense went on high alert then Harry quickly said change to a disguise the Hogwarts teachers are coming they'll recognize you. With a quick wave of his hand he was no longer William Walker but another one of the nameless wizards walking around Diagon Alley.

One of the Professors that Will recognized looked in straight in the eye and then passed on right by him. He and Harry inwardly sighed they hadn't recognized him. Now to get back to the other side and become himself again.


	2. What happens now?

Hermione

Hermione was bored as she was waiting for her flight to take her back home; as she was waiting she remembered the fun times she shared with her family. Will was right I really did need a break; it was nice that she and her parents were able to spend time together again because at the beginning of the war Prof. Dumbledore said that it would be best if her parents moved to America for the time being. Even with that in mind when the time came to leave they decided not to for they had formed their life her and it was rather peaceful.

As Hermione was old enough they had no more responsibilities. A slight smile appeared on his face as she recalled one conversation with her mom, Hermione dear I think that you should be thinking about settling down like with your boyfriend Will he seems like a really great person who cares for you a whole lot and not to mention that he's handsome, charming and really rich. Hermione groaned mom I am not discussing my love life with you that is my business only.

Her mother smiled at her and said quite innocently just suggesting that I would like some grandchildren soon and with that she left. Hermione was jolted out her dream when the loudspeaker said Last call to board the flight to London. She quickly gathered her bag and ran to the ticket counter.

Will

As Will was waiting for Hermione's flight to arrive he began experimenting with another part of the wandless magic that Harry made him remember. He placed his hands together and whispered Reveli and as he slowly separated his hands so that the magic would be concentrated a glowing ball appeared and from outward appearances seemed to be like a static ball, but on closer observance saw different elements from lightning, water, earth, fire and etc. With much reluctance he clasped his hands together to integrate the magic back into him.

Will mentally called Harry and finally Harry's voice flowed through his mind what do you want now? Will chuckled I just wanted to ask you how much longer until we are fully connected. Harry said in a rather thoughtful voice I believe we have about 3 more months to go then we will be done. You are coming along rather quickly and I wouldn't be surprised if it happened earlier and it would be nice to become someone again. He ended in such a wistful tone that Will promised himself he would learn quicker in order to help Harry.

Will was remembering a lot more things now that Harry had basically removed all the blocks in place. Harry said anyways I've been looking through your memory and found that you are remembering everything at a much quicker rate than before and you are regaining my talents. Will wanted to relearn everything about the Wizarding World to help him and Harry for now they had to get back to developing the power they had.

Will heard someone call his name as he turned around he saw Hermione he walked up to her and said I missed you then he kissed her. Hermione was shocked because Will had never kissed her just like that but she liked it. Will slowly began to control himself and with much hesitation he pulled away, keeping his hand at her waist he picked up her bags and steered her toward his car.

Mentally he scolded Harry why did you add your feelings to the mix and did you switch without me knowing. I felt so out of control and…Harry laughed Will I didn't do anything you were just responding to the fact that Will has not seen her for about a month while Harry had not seen her for about 5 years. You are remembering things and you have the emotions there as well sorry if I didn't warn you before. Will groaned this is going to be more difficult than I thought. The only reply from Harry was a chuckle.

Will turned to Hermione how was seeing your parents are they well? She said they are doing just fine when they visited here before they felt so out of place because everything had changed but in America they were so much at home and I had a lot of fun. I'm glad that you forced me on that trip even though at first I resented you for it.

With that Will gave her a light kiss and a cheeky grin when she scolded him for taking his eyes off the road. He said well I'm so glad you had fun and now you have to come back to take care of me. Hermione laughed and lightly smacked his arm of course you are an invalid did you not know that? Will looked at her with such mischief in his eyes that they were both cracking up so much that he had to pull over to catch his breath.

On the way over to Will's flat they were discussing different options for them, Will had a steady job and he kept rising in the company and Hermione had a job as well for she was a rather exceptional student that everywhere she applied to she got either a job of an interview. As Will pulled up into the garage of the apartment and got everything together Hermione noticed that Will had changed physically, mentally and emotionally. He looked as if he had been working out at the gym, he spoke his opinions when he thought they were valid but there was a part of him that was closed off other than that he exactly the same.

On the ride up the elevator Will noticed that Hermione was trying rather hard not to fall asleep so using his wandless magic he prepared a very comfortable room for them to sleep in as he was tired too. When they got to the fifteenth floor Will got her bags and carried them to his flat, Hermione walked in after him and just flopped onto the couch she said Will I'm sorry I'm really tired I'll sit here till you get the room ready. He smiled and said the room's is done already but he noticed that she was already asleep so he gently picked her up and put her on the bed. He tiptoed out and took a quick shower and then fell asleep on his bed dreaming about the girl in the next room.

Ron

Ron woke up late because he had accidentally hexed his alarm clock beyond recognition. He swore when he picked up his alarm clock then looked at the time; if he didn't hurry he was going to be an hour late for work and as Head of a Ministry Department that would not look too good. He quickly conjured up his clothes then grabbed some breakfast and he apparated out to work.

As he strode toward his office he had so much work piled onto him and to top it all off he had a pounding headache, at lunch he apparated over to the Burrow to ask someone to make him a Headache potion. With a pop he landed in the Burrow's kitchen and to his surprise Hermione was sitting there seemingly talking to the air she hadn't even noticed that he was there.

He heard her say, I got the job at the company and can you believe it the boss said that I wouldn't have to start so low because someone of my skills can do so much better higher up…yes I know you have always told me how smart and pretty I am…Oh look at the time its twelve do you want to have lunch at that new restaurant place that opened on 28th? ...Ok then I'll see you in half an hour…bye love you too.

Then she turned toward him and said hi Ron what you doing here? Ron didn't notice at first because he was trying to puzzle through the strange talking to the air going on. Hermione looked at him and laughed because his scrunched up thinking face was hysterical.

He snapped back and said what are you laughing at. Between giggles she got out that he was the reason, so he asked her why were you talking to the air before? Hermione explained that there was such a thing called a cell phone that allowed two or three people to communicate. And even though muggle electronics usually don't work in a magical environment she got her friend to rewire it so that it did. When she was done explaining she looked at her watch oh shoot I have to go,

I have a lunch date to get to bye Ron. With that she apparated out leaving Ron confused and with a more extreme headache than before. So he went to look for his mom for the headache potion before apparating back to work.

Prof. Dumbledore

Prof. Dumbledore was confused no matter how he tired to look at it, it just would not show him where was Harry Potter was. He was concerned about recent happenings that probably marked that rise of another dark lord. But he could be mistaken in order to check his findings he needed someone with a high level of magic to check this guy out.

The strongest wizard in the magical world was Harry James Potter but so far it seemed like he was hidden from practically everyone's eyes. He really didn't know who had the information concerning Harry. But the Prof. didn't want to panic everyone calling together an Order of the Phoenix together of the charge of his old man's musings. So he had kept it quiet and searched by himself but so far nothing was happening.

Hermione

For a while things were back to normal or as normal as it could have been. Will had gone to the interview and impressed the bosses so much that he bypassed the beginner level and he was at intermediate level and still quickly rising. Hermione instead of deciding just accepted a job where she liked what she was doing.

Then the warning signs started to appear the mysterious phone calls late at night and the strains of some accidentally overheard conversations led Hermione to draw some rather strange conclusions. When they were together Will was more withdrawn than before and not as expressive as before. Hermione noticed that Will would sometimes stare unseeing at her for a long time.

She was getting very creeped out by everything that was happening she also had her suspicions about what Will was doing and writing off most of her doubts as her own insecurities. But as time went on she had a horrible premonition on what was to come and to no surprise on her part one day she came home and saw Will sitting on the couch. When he saw her he said the very thing she had been dreading, Hermione we have to talk.

Will

Will didn't want to do what he was about to do but Harry had convinced him that this was the only way that his powers would be fully unleashed preferably without the interference of a magical being. Since Hermione qualified as such they had to disappear for a while.

The day when he finally decided to just do that he got home early and sat on the couch waiting for five-thirty to arrive which was the time she usually got home. At exactly five-thirty Will heard her key in the lock, he thought to Harry do I have to do this I don't want to hurt her.

Harry sighed he didn't want to do this to either of them but in order for everything to go back the way it was this was how it had to be. He said yes Will I'm sorry but you just have to do this. Anyways you'll see her in the summer when we get back.

Will turned toward Hermione and said we have to talk. As he had known beforehand she turned pale, he pulled her down on the couch next to him. He said; don't worry its nothing really bad. He felt her relax in his arms and so he continued, I've been given the foreign intermediate level…He was interrupted by a squeal of delight form Hermione as she flung her arms around him. He kissed her then continued, however that means that until summer I have to go to France to deal with the matters there.

Hermione was sitting there unable to understand Will was leaving her to France and wouldn't be back until the summer which was three months away. Will looked apprehensive at the look on her face. Will said her name softly and this seemed to get her out of the trance and then she stood up and walked to her room saying something about needing sometime to think things over.

Well that went well at least she didn't start throwing things at me or hitting me or… wait this is so much scarier. Will thought to Harry now what? Harry in a regretful voice said I don't know Will I really don't know.

Hermione

The only thing that kept running through Hermione's mind the entire time was that Will was leaving her like Harry left and her parents. She sank into her bed her life was falling apart. She heard a slight knock at her door and vaguely heard Will's voice say Hermione are you okay? Do you want me to leave to give you some time to think? How about this we'll go out to dinner tomorrow night I'll pick you up at six? Hermione finally answered all right I'll see you tomorrow.

She wanted to blame Will but she couldn't he was a nice guy and it wasn't his fault that he got transferred. Now that she thought about it the many people in her life had to leave because it was something they had to do. Her parents they had to move to America for their own safety, Harry was forced to leave without his memory, and countless other friends had been killed by Voldemort.

She knew what she had to do, from many friends both magical and not had told her that long-distance relationships don't work. But she thought that they would try to make this work because it would always leave her with regrets about not continuing it on.

Professors

The teachers at Hogwarts felt the tension radiating off the Headmaster when it was time for lunch, one by one the Professors signaled to each other to corner him in his office.

Prof. Lupin cleared his throat and asked for their attention, _Attention all students as soon as dinner is over everyone is to report to their Common Rooms, you are hereby given a free day off, and you can go anywhere within the school grounds as long as the Prefects know where you are and Head Boy and Head Girl are to be in charge Thank you._ With this the kids gave a cheer and then resumed eating and talking.

As soon as the kids had filed out with not a slight air of impatience, when the Professors turned to the Headmaster, Neville Longbottom the Herbology professor said not so fast Albus we would like to speak with you in your office. Albus sighed, he had been expecting this he turned toward the door and started walking with only a come along then.

When they got to his office he sat at his desk and gestured for all the teachers to sit, Well how may I help you? Prof. Snape said oh you can drop the act you know perfectly why we called you in here. Yes Severus I do know I just wish it wasn't the case that I would have to tell you all so quickly and since you all wish to know we might as well call the entire Order.

He got up and picked up a blank parchment he muttered the password and the names of all the Order members not on assignment were called, within about ten minutes all the Order members were sitting in the conference room in an unused part of Hogwarts with people repelling charms. Albus said, you all must be wondering why I called you here. There is a growing problem like the beginning of the last war Tom began gathering followers and dark magic; I suspect that there might be another person with like minded intentions.

With this the Order burst out in chatter, but Draco Malfoy brought his fingers together and blew a piercing whistle effectively silencing the noise. Albus nodded at Draco thank you Mr. Malfoy now as I was saying we need to find this person before he does any major harm. We cannot ignore it like last time and in turn isolated a boy who should not have had to bear such a burden.

Everyone's head was lowered as they thought back to Harry James Potter the Savior of the Wizarding World who in the end destroyed the threat of Lord Voldemort, but also in the course of everything a child's innocence was lost. But in an effort to protect him they basically expelled him out of their world, they were all regretting that decision now even more so now that there was a new use for him.

Prof. Dumbledore then continued we need to try and find Harry because just because we took his memories doesn't mean that the new evil rising wouldn't take advantage of that detail and turn him against them. He knew that if Harry worked for the other side no one would be able to defeat him and they would all be goners and Harry had enough motivation to turn against them because they took a big part of him.

Will

Will was really nervous he still didn't know how Hermione would react, Harry knew her when they were at school but that was some time ago and she might have changed. As he changed into a work shirt and a pair of dress pants he kept listing all the possibilities that could happen, even with Harry reassuring him at every turn that everything would turn out fine.

Half an hour later he was in his car when he saw a flower shop he parked his car and went into the store, the first thing he smelled were the flowery scent of flowers. A young woman smiled at him and continued with her work. He browsed around the store when he saw it the perfect flowers, a bouquet of lilies that gave off the impression of freshly bloomed. Carefully he brought it to the counter and paid for it, as the shopkeeper wrapped it up he fidgeted impatiently glancing at his watch from time to time. When she was finally done he thanked her and walked back out to his car.

When he arrived at Hermione's flat he was rather nervous but only someone who was close to him would be able to identify that, he knocked twice then again. This was the secret code he had made up with Hermione for what he couldn't remember. Hermione answered the door a minute later; Will was amazed there was no other word for it Hermione looked amazing.

He finally was able to regain control of himself and give the flowers to her; she thanked him sincerely and went to put it in water. He followed her in and stood rather uncomfortably in her living room. When she came back out she had put on a wrap and he led her downstairs to his car, he was mentally smacking himself get a control of yourself this is your girlfriend talk to her. In a flash of insight that Harry provided he finally calmed down and started talking normally to her.

Hermione

Hermione was waiting at her flat rehearsing what she would say to Will, but she was really nervous and kept glancing at the clock that seemed to like torturing her by slowing down and speeding up. To her relief she heard Will knock their special signal, when she opened the door like always she was struck by how handsome he looked. Like right now he had on a shirt that she had bought him and the pants nicely accented his eyes, but what endeared him the most was the bouquet of lilies he was holding out to her.

When they were in the car for once she could not think of what to say but to her utmost relief Will finally started talking expelling most of the tension and they chatted about anything except what they were going to discuss. Will pulled up in front of a swanky restaurant and held the keys out to the valet and walked her in, when the maitre-de saw them he waved for them to follow and completely bypassing a full line of people.

The maitre-de led them to a fairly secluded table with a magnificent view of the sunset, when they were seated Will ordered the best wine and sent the man away. They sat together in comfortable silence perusing the menu. Will looked through the menu with a quick glance and set it down; when Hermione looked at it she noticed it was all in French. She muttered a wandless translation spell and she choose what to order, the maitre-de came and they ordered.

Hermione saw that Will was about to say something so she said let's leave the discussion after dinner and let's enjoy this for now, Will nodded and then snapped his fingers. A man came and placed a gift-wrapped package in front of her, she was surprised she hadn't been expecting him to give her a gift. He smiled and said don't worry about it I was out today and I saw this and it reminded me of you, the man who sold it to me said it was a good-luck charm.

She slowly unwrapped the wrapping paper and Will smiled on indulgently, she pulled out a velvet box and opened it which revealed a golden snitch charm on a beautiful chain. She quickly stifled a gasp of surprise, Will asked anxiously do you like it I thought that it was carefree and without normal boundaries. Hermione looked at him and said thank you so much Will I love it, whenever I wear it I'll think about you.

Will's smile could've lit the city right then and throughout dinner and dessert the two chatted with each other like normal. When the waiter came to offer their complimentary bottle of wine for their best customers they were acting like normal again.

It was getting dark and Will finally parked the car at the edge of a cliff overlooking the water he got out and opened the door for her, he stood next to the roof of his car and waited for her to speak. Hermione said Will I've thought about what you said and I think that what we have is special and I would be willing to give it a try with us are you?

Will

Will jumped up and hugged and spun Hermione around, Mi you don't know how happy that has made me this entire evening I was so nervous about what would happen to us I was afraid that this would ruin everything. Hermione laughed Mi is that what you call me now, hhhmmm… I think I like it I've always hated my name anyways.

With one last whoop he got in the car with Mi and drove them back to her flat, with one last lingering kiss that Will gave her he finally let her go in after extracting a promise to see him off next week.


	3. Hidden Secrets

The next day while Hermione was shopping she heard her phone ringing; as she shuffled her packages to pick up her phone she noticed the caller id said Will. She flipped her phone open, "Hey Will aren't you supposed to be in work now?" On the other side she heard him sigh "oh well, I wanted to surprise you; dream on that's not going to happen since the invention of caller id."

"Ha, ha aren't you funny? Anyways I'm supposed to be at a meeting now but I wanted to ask you do you want to go out tonight there is something special I would like to give you." "Alright she said how about tonight at seven, and you should get back to your meeting I hear someone calling you." With a dramatic sigh he said, "Fine you're the boss I'll go back to the meeting like a good little boy. " Mi laughed "you know I love you anyways so I'll see you tonight at seven."

Mi closed her phone and was about to continue walking when she accidentally bumped into the person in front of her, a redhead and when she turned around, "Ginny how've you been I haven't seen you since the day you helped me." Ginny smiled when she saw her, "what are you doing here I would have thought you were too busy at work to step out and join the normal people Mi"

Ginny smiled, "well Draco made me leave the office and personally saw to it that I wouldn't be returning any time soon." Mi laughed knowingly, "alright then if you can't go to work how about you come with me and we'll go shopping again and you never know you just might meet my boyfriend Will, you remember him the injured guy." "Alright I have nothing else to do anyways so let's go" she said. "Now where to first the wizarding or the muggle shops…"

Eventually they decided to go to the muggle shops first then the wizarding because there they could enchant the bags to go to their homes. At around lunch Ginny's magic mobile went off and Draco soon joined their group and soon afterwards so did Will. They went to eat at this new place that seemed muggle but was actually wizard-run.

Will and Draco hit it off immediately as they were in almost the same line of work; Mi couldn't believe that the Draco Malfoy who hated anything and everything about muggles was freely conversing to one. It never failed to amaze her and when she locked eyes with Ginny she knew she was thinking along the same lines. Then simultaneously they burst out laughing while the two clueless males gave the other confused looks.

After lunch before Will and Draco had to go back to work they went shopping again but this time the guys were to carry their bags, admire them in their new clothes and pay for them as well. When they were waiting outside the store the two guys started talking about the many subjects that guys like to talk about, Draco turned out to have quite an extensive knowledge of Muggle happenings.

Will chuckled inwardly at the apparent ignorance of Draco as he was supposed to be on the lookout for strange new wizards, especially with a new Dark Lord wanna-be and his rather clueless minions that allowed for most of them to be captured. As Will was musing over this suddenly there was a shattering of glass of the nearby shop windows and predictably there were the black-robed incompetent minions that this new Dark Lord had sent out.

Unfortunately they had managed to Apparate right where there were a lot of Muggles and they started hexing, cursing and occasionally using the Unforgivables. It was at this moment that Hermione and Ginny decided to come out of the store to see what was happening, one black-robed wizard saw them and yelled an order to the rest and the two girls were soon surrounded. Draco had called for assistance from the Ministry but seeing the situation was about to rush into the fray to retrieve his wife when a huge blast of magic came out of nowhere and blasted all the robed figures.

Will just reacted when seeing those idiots trying to kidnap Hermione and Ginny and sent a stunning blast straight at them and since he had been out of practice for so long he might have accidentally sent it as much stronger than it should have been. As one it seemed that they all fell for probably about a lot longer than normal as Harry so kindly informed him. Then he turned to the Muggles and oblivated them of the scene happening and made them think that it was just a car accident that caused the shattering glass, he then conjured up a broken up car that seemed smashed into one of the shop windows.

All this magic took a lot out of him and so he collapsed where he stood, Mi, Ginny and Draco saw and they caught him right before he fell and with a shrug Draco conjured up a portkey to take them to St. Mungo's. By now they had all drawn their own conclusions that Will was a wizard, when they got to St. Mungo's one of the healer's when she checked him over reassured them that Will was out because of magical exhaustion.

_Hey Will wake up I need to talk to you_

Harry is that you?

_Yea, are you feeling all right?_

What do you think I feel like I've been run over by a hundred ton truck

_Well chuckles that's to be expected you used up a lot of magic_

Oh yea I forgot, is Mi ok?

_Yea she's fine thanks to you, now listen up I think you wouldn't really need to go away now that people here know_

What they know?

_Of course they know you just saved them, not that they really needed saving from those idiots_

Anyways I need to tell you something when I was doing the magic everything came rushing back to me I remember everything even the things you didn't tell me

_That is what I need to talk to you about there is one last thing that will make the entire thing complete_

Wait don't tell me let me guess I have watched a lot of movies; is it I have to find some way to either combine the both of us or expel you from my head

_Ha, ha real funny but you are right about the first one but it's not as simple to be just a spell but a very specific potion_

Oh not potions I hate potions

_laughs must be something from back in Hogwarts with Snape, anyways this potion is very complex but don't worry you just need to go back to Potter Manor and all will be explained there_

When should I go? I highly doubt I can go in this state as I might splinch myself and besides I don't think your house would recognize me

_Are you or are you not Harry James Potter?_

No I am William…

_Are you or are you not Harry…_

Fine, fine I get the point now where is the key

_Key?_

Wow you forgot about the key? I never thought I'd see the day that you forget something cheers

_Prat there is no key you as a Potter are automatically keyed into the house_

oOo

_Well that shut you up but you also need to get back and I'll see you at Potter manor_

SORRIEE ITS SO SHORT BUT IT'S A WRITER'S BLOCK MIGHT UPDATE LATER ON TO FIX THIS OR MAYBE NOT


	4. An Unlikely Death

Mi never really knew how she got home that day because the one and only thing going through her head was, "Will my muggle boyfriend turns out to be a wizard, and just when things were going so well"

She vaguely heard the bell of her fireplace ringing; quickly she threw on her robe and was not surprised that it was Ginny.

"Hi, Ginny what brings you around?" in a cheerful voice Mi tried to get Ginny to leave her alone. Ginny sighed, "MI that doesn't work on me, so tell me why aren't you at work today? I went to your office but your boss said you weren't there"

Mi just shook her head and waved for Ginny to come through, Ginny's head disappeared and soon she came in person. Ginny looked at Mi and almost groaned for some reason every time she was reminded of Harry she would lose focus on the world around her and it was up to her friends to find her and bring her back. This time was no different her hair which was usually so neat was loosely tied at the nape; she wore a bathrobe and her slippers which she only took out when she was feeling down.

"What is it this time Mi? I mean this is just the small fact that Will is a wizard so what?" Ginny asked all the while flopping down on the couch next to her friend. Mi looked thoughtful and said, "It's not that I mind it's just that the fact that he didn't tell me and that I didn't figure it out sooner and that just reminded me of how I was like with Harry. But really don't worry I'm fine, I told my boss that I was in a car accident and he gave me the week off."

"Stop being irrational first of all you didn't tell him either and the fact that even Draco didn't see until it finally happened shows how carefully he has kept his secret." Mi smiled ruefully, "I guess you're right so now how about we forget about this and visit Will in St. Mungo's" She stood up and took off her bathrobe showing Ginny that she was dressed and ready, with a wave of her hand her hand was perfect as usual.

Ginny got up and with a soft pop the two of them apparated away leaving the flat empty as before. As they walked out of the apparition point they were struck by the huge crowd of people swarming around the waiting room. But soon there was some semblance of order and Ginny and Mi were able to slip into a free elevator to the sixth floor where Will's room was.

As they got off the sixth floor they walked around the corner to Will's room a healer walked out holding a clipboard. Mi went up to him and asked." How is my boyfriend?" The healer smiled and told them not to worry and that Mr. Walker was going to be all right except for the fact that he is suffering from an extreme case of magical exhaustion. Ginny and Mi walked into the room to see Will sleeping peacefully with a slight smile on his face.

The two stayed with Will until lunch when Ginny managed to drag Mi out with the promise that they would be back tomorrow. But that never happened because when they went out to eat Albus stopped them and asked them to accompany them to a conference for the Order members. Mi mentally promising to visit Will tomorrow followed Albus.

The meeting was really just about updating the Order members on the status of life outside; they were also there to discuss the copy-cat of Voldemort. From the report that the Department of Magical Catastrophes it did seem that these people were indeed copy-cats of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Nearing the end of the meeting Draco brought up the subject of Will.

Mi could kill him right now and even more so when Ron cast suspicious eyes at her, so cutting off Draco she said for him that they had found out recently that Will was a wizard. Albus was shocked there was no other word for it because he could usually sense a person with magic power as well as potential and the time that he had met him there was not indication that he was anything other than a slightly eccentric muggle.

Draco taking much pride as being one of the collaborators who brought out all the shocked looks on the faces of the Order members, he added the fact about how Will had probably released a bolt o magic so powerful with just a stunning spell that even now the men had not awaken as of yet. Avoiding the glares from both his wife and Mi he apparated away when Albus dismissed the meeting with a just barely there pop.

As the Order meeting was going on at St. Mungo's on the sixth floor, William Walker woke up with a killer headache, so Harry taking pity told him how to conjure a headache potion from Harry's private store. In an instant a headache potion appeared and he drank it gratefully. When Will finally regained his wits Harry first told him to write a note to Mi so as to tell her that he had to go a bit earlier because his boss needs him to get there ASAP.

Then he whipped up some clothes along with a recovery potion that slowly heals him until he is as good as new which was one of Harry's inventions. Then fitting himself with the charm that appeared Will changed his face and walked out of St. Mungo's and under Harry's direction apparated to Diagon Alley to refill on his money. Walking into the bank he signaled a goblin and asked to see the manager of the bank.

Will sat down into a soft seat waiting for the manager of the bank, he looked through some magazines that were on the table and reminded himself to get some new clothes both wizarding and Muggle alike.

A soft patter of feet alerted him of the manager's arrival with a slight gesture of respect walked into the office, once again Will felt out of his depth and as he performed the switching spell again he was glad that Harry was here. Off to the side in his own mind he paid close attention to Harry and Farley manager and all the while exploring the unblocked parts of his mind.

Will walked around looking through his supposed memories and saw that most of them were rather fuzzy even more so than normal memories after awhile. When he got to the place where Harry said the rest of his memories were locked up he watched in fascination as it seemed that the door seemed to be almost buckling under the pressure of the memories as though they sensed that he was on the other side. But what surprised him the most was that fact that there seemed to be some leaking out which was probably due to the huge crack which Harry had put there.

About an hour later the meeting was over and Will was finally back in control and asked Harry about the locked memories and asked was there a reason that the memories behaved in such a way. Harry was ecstatic he said _Will this means that there should be no trouble between the two of us intertwining, because the memories recognize you. I think that you are no different form me just a different part of me that I never let show. _But before he could continue Will interrupted and asked Harry to give him directions or else he'll be standing here for a long time.

Harry pouted but soon burst out laughing and finally told him to get some new clothing first because he had some things to do. Will laughingly agreed and walked out into the sunlight. He completely forgot about the face charm and walked out as William Walker, but he remembered when he saw Mi animated face laughing with some of her friends. Quickly he thought about the face he wanted and only the slight tingle told him that the charm worked.

Will then conjured up his mp3 player and stuffed the earpieces into his ears and some sunglasses, testing out his disguises he walked past Mi and even jostling her arm causing her to drop her coffee. He quickly grabbed it without letting a drop spill, handing it back to her with a, "sorry about that" he walked away. Though not without hearing Ginny say, "Wow those are some great reflexes, Mi why do all the hot guys always hit on you?" Inside he was rejoicing at the success of the charm.

He ducked into a clothing store not noticing that Mi, Ginny, Ron and Draco had doubled back to check out the same clothing store. A perky blonde came up to him asking him if he was tailoring his clothing or just choosing. He decided to go with getting it tailored and as Mara led him to that part of the shop to get his measurements he saw the group open he door.

Turning his head slightly the quartet came into view and he saw that Ginny whispering to Mi when she saw him, Draco was playfully teasing his wife while Ron just scowled at him. Mi wasn't even paying attention because she was shopping and anything she did she wouldn't do halfway.

Will was getting decidedly uncomfortable to be standing for so long and relaxed in relief when Mara told him he was finished and now all that remained was picking out different styles. He sauntered up to the desk and opened the book, finally he choose a pair of black jeans with expandable pockets and bewitched to be feather light. With the jeans he chose a light blue silk collared shirt and a white wife beater underneath, on his feet were a pair of black and white trainers.

He asked Mara if he could get this outfit now and come back for the others later, she agreed and soon he was dressed and all the appropriate charms were in place as muggle clothing don't hold to spells quite easily. He also got a light jacket with a laptop carrier that melted into the jacket and the same thing for his cell phone and mp3 player, he also got a traveling bag that could be thrown over one shoulder but was also bewitched to be feather light with expandable parts and warded against burglary, unwanted intrusion and other such spells.

Mara told him to come back half and hour later and the clothes would be done but for now he could go and do anything he wanted, he walked out the door with his mp3 blasting in his ears.

As soon as Albus dismissed the meeting Mi apparated after Draco and praised herself for throwing a tracking charm at Draco she grabbed onto Ginny and at the very last moment Ron grabbed on much to Mi's disgust. When they finally got there they found themselves in Malfoy Manor where Draco was laughing himself silly on the floor with several worried looking house-elves looking on.

Mi dismissed them then levitated the still laughing Draco and flipped him upside down then he finally acknowledged them and gracefully floated down right side up. When he finally calmed down enough he gestured and several comfortable chairs appeared. Ginny just shook her head and Mi sniffed and then the two of them started to scold him about telling Dumbledore all about Will they had wanted to keep things secret for now.

Draco held out his hand as if to ward off their questions and when the two women started to lose steam he began, "First of all Dumbledore is slightly suspicious of your boyfriend he had told some of the other Order members and was going to send some people to watch him. In my doing this made him a little more informed about this guy and should alleviate his suspicions at least to some extent. Now I didn't tell him everything so we can find out more first and depending on what we find we can decide whether of not to tell anyone but as of now I won't tell anyone and neither should you."

Mi slowly nodded as she pondered the logic behind Draco's decision however Ginny was still mad at her husband but was soon brought once again to logic however much they wanted to have known beforehand it was better to make their reactions more real. This would make things a whole lot easier until MI remembered that Ron had been holding onto her arm when she apparated and slowly turned to face him but not before receiving reassurance from Draco that he had put a secrecy dome around them and Ron hadn't heard a thing they had said about Will.

In an effort to divert his interest somewhere else she proposed a trip to Diagon Alley for they would all need new formal wear for the Ministry Ball next week, so Draco opened the apparating wards a little and on cue the quartet apparated away with a soft pop. When they got there MI decided to get a cup of coffee to keep herself awake then Ron decided that he needed something to eat and so Draco and Ginny decided to get something to drink as well.

Ten minutes later they walked out of the store and they were starting to walk toward the clothing store when a guy wearing sunglasses and listening to an mp3 player bumped into Mi, startled she dropped her coffee and expected it to be wasted when the guy grabbed it and handed it to her with a muttered sorry he walked past them. Ginny poked her why do all the hot guys hit on you and she started giggling. "Ginny he was being nice and he knocked into me first so hush"

With that she walked ahead in search of the elusive clothing store when Ginny oh so kindly pointed out that they had past the store so they had to double back. Draco opened the door for them and with a slight chiming to announce their arrival at the store Mi went in search for a gown that would go well with her emerald wrap. She went straight to the gowns ignoring Ron who was still tagging along with her and Ginny went with Draco to look for their formal wear.

Suddenly her cell phone started ringing she quickly flipped it open and saw that Will told her he had to leave early and had checked himself out of the hospital. She texted him back telling him that she was busy now but she'll call him later. With a slight smile pulling at the corner of her lips she returned to choosing a gown when a disturbance in the corner caused her to grumble.

She marched over to see what the problem was and to no surprise Ron had started a fight with a complete stranger nonetheless, she blinked and saw that it was the guy who had bumped into her before.

R: Hey I think I know you from somewhere

G: Um no

R: I'm pretty sure I have

G: Can you stop bothering me?

R: Oh wait you were the guy who bumped into my girlfriend before

G: Uh-huh

R: What do you mean? Do you not care?

G: I said I was sorry can you leave me alone? Geez

R: Well excuse me why are you acting so snobbish?

G: Leave me alone

R: And if I don't?

G: Then I'll punch you

R: Well punch me I can handle it

Mi along with Ginny dragged him away from the guy while MI apologized for Ron's behavior, when they finally pulled him away the two of them were furious at Ron and he being his usual clueless self said, "What I didn't do anything?" Ginny whispered to him, "You didn't do anything you deliberately provoked the guy into punching you, why the heck would you do that in the first place? And that's besides the fact that you called Mi your girlfriend what are you trying to do are you trying to ruin her life, she has a boyfriend and he's a very powerful wizard I suggest you don't do anything worth making her upset.

Mi walked away leaving Ginny to scold her brother and reached into her pocket and took out her music which always calmed her down, looking at it with the slightly curvy handwriting that Will had gotten his sister to write for him it said, _Happy Birthday Mi, Love Will_. She put on the headset which she charmed to be invisible went about to find the perfect gown.

Half an hour later she finally picked out a gown with even Ginny's approval though she was even pickier than she herself was. She paid and looked for Ginny it turned out that Draco had to leave on emergency Ministry business and Ron had found some excuse to stick around though he was sulking in the background. And Ginny had found a beautiful dress that was a pale pink, off the shoulder and a frothy piece covered the silk making her seem to be floating.

They paid and they walked out when Mi's cell phone rang again, she picked it up when she saw it was Will's parents wondering why they would call her. When she flipped her phone open and heard Will's mother crying on the other end she knew something terrible had happened. Ginny seeing her face pale when Mi heard the news quickly helped her say her goodbyes and whipped out a portkey and the three of them arrived at Malfoy Manor.

"Jeeves, come here I need your help" Ginny said and an instant later Jeeves the house-elf came and helped Ginny and Ron bring Mi to the living room. Mi was staring at something straight in front of her and she seemed to be in shock. Ginny gently asked Mi about what happened and Ron hovered worriedly in the background. Mi said in a dead voice, Will's parents just got word from police that Will was a victim of a hit and run, he was pronounced dead before they even reached the hospital"

Whatever Ginny had been expecting it was not this, why they had just started to meet Will the wizard who was by far the strongest wizard they had met outside Hogwarts. Ron however was ecstatic with her boyfriend gone then he could get Mi back, he was unhappy though that this made Mi upset but he thought once she's with me then everything will be fine.

MI continued, "Will was trying to get a little girl out of the way of a speeding car, fortunately the little girl was okay but at the last moment Will got hit and then the driver sped off. They found his cell phone and the last call he made was to his mother and so that's who they called, then as soon as the police hung up Howard went to the hospital to get Will's body and Jennifer called me. I have to go to their house tomorrow to cancel some stuff."

With that Ginny put a glass in her hand, slightly laced with a sleeping potion; soon MI was out like a light because she had drained the entire glass. Ginny told Jeeves to bring Mi to the guest room and sent Ron to tell their mother what happened to Mi with that she was out of things to do, there really wasn't anything she could do at least until Mi woke up.

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, ITS LIFE AT ITS BUSIEST. THINGS ARE GONNA GET BETTER I PROMISE


End file.
